The Jonas Brothers and their ultimate fan plus 1
by Gappy94
Summary: The Jonas Brothers come to Australia to do an exchange program here. They go to a school and Ashlee and Gappy meet them. Ashlee is gleeful and Gappy is kind of annoyed but only because she have to hang out with the stars because of Ashlee. It's in Ash POV
1. Chapter 1

Apparently, there are three kids that are doing an exchange program for school. They are coming to Australia in a week and going to the exact same school as I do. According to the teachers these three kids are rockstars.

******

I got to school Monday and Gappy, my best friend, came up to me. "Do you know who the exchange student people thingys are?" She asked.

"No, do you?" I asked back.

She smiled. "Yup," she came closer to me to whisper "Its the Jonas Brothers."

I dropped my mouth. "No way."

She grinned. "I thought it would make your day."

"My day?" I said, "Make that the entirety of their stay. I get to meet Nick Jonas. I get to meet Nick Jonas." I paused in the middle of my victory dance in realisation. "Hold on. How do you know?"

Her grin got bigger. "I have my moments."

"So, who gets to show them around?" I asked continuing to walk to or formroom.

"That's some bad news," Gappy sighed, "I wasn't the first to know, Jill was and she pulled a few strings and was able to show them around. Sorry, I did try though."

"Damn," I muttered "But thanks for your efforts. They come today though right?"

She nodded a reply. "Oh, and one of them is in our form class."

"Awesome," I smiled "Is it Nick?"

"Yup." She answered, "But that doesn't mean you won't be friends with him or any of them for that matter. Plus, you're much more likeable than that little slut anyway."

The school bell rang and the teacher immediately made her way to the classroom and opened the doors.

We walked through the doorway into our form room. "You shouldn't call people sluts, Gappy."

"Oh well," she said shrugging, "Maybe if she stops acting like one I won't call her one."

I sat down at the row in the back next to Gappy. There was only the one seat that was free and that was the one on the other side of my. I get to sit next to him even if I don't get to hang out with him today.

He walked into the room by then and spoke with the teacher. He smiled to everyone that was looking at him which was pretty much the whole class. Gappy stared out of the window in her own little world.

I hit her and she came back to reality. "Hey, look he's here." She said a bit delayed and pointed to where he was.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

The teacher directed him to where he would sit and he quietly came to the back of the classroom next to me. I lost my voice.

As soon as the teacher marked the role all the girls in our class - which was the majority - bolted to the back where he was seated. They all started to question him as many questions as they could. Nick sat back looking like the most confused boy I have ever seen.

I looked towards Gappy and she was getting frustrated.

Before anyone knew it she was yelling "Leave him the hell alone. He's a rockstar woop-di-do no body should really care. He's hot so what? Get away from his fucking desk and go back to yours. AND STOP STARING!"

Everyone looked at her like she had just one the lottery and that was including me. But her yelling made the girls cower back to their seats in fear probably. They all continued to stare at him which made Gappy more and more fustrated and angry.

"Thanks," Nick said quietly. He rest his right elbow on the table and looked at us.

"No problem," Gappy returned smiling, "I hate it when everyone just goes over the top when a celebrity comes to school. Even three in this case. You have HPE first since you're in this class, right?"

He pulled out his schedule "Yep, I do." He paused then asked "What is HPE anyway?"

"Health and physical education," I answered, "We have theory one lesson and then Prac the next."

"Oh okay." he said. "Thanks again."

"Ashlee, I'm hungry," Gappy whined.

"I don't have any food to give you." I replied giving a harsh laugh.

"Aw," She pouted, "Nick do you have any food?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until break." Nick answered, chuckling a little.

Even if Gappy says she doesn't like meeting new people when she does because she gets bored of the people she usually hangs out with, she seems more like herself and what she should be like.

"Do you want to sit with us in HPE?" Gappy asked then reconsidered, "Actually that mightn't be a good idea. I usually get people in trouble because I like to socialise in class rather than at break."

"That sounds nice." He replied "But apparently the Jill girl is in our HPE class and I have to sit with her, sorry."

"That little slut," I heard Gappy mutter under her breath. She continued a bit louder, "You know you don't _have _to sit with her. The principle just said that because she's his daughter and she likes you and hates Ashlee. Also Jill is only showing you around the school its not like you have to be with her evey second of the day."

"Oh," he said frowning a little. "So I really don't have to sit with her. Did you call her a slut?"

Gappy avoided making eye contact with him, "No." and then she caved "Okay, okay I did, I did. But trust me she flirts with _all_ the boys and plays with them it's gross and slut like."

He nodded his head like he understood. "Okay, well, I guess that sounds like a reason to call someone a slut."

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons why I can call someone a slut." Gappy confessed "Like because I'm psyco, I'm mean, I'm cruel, I don't care what people think of me, they deserve to be called something. My list could go on but thats all the basics."

He laughed. His laugh was awesome. "Okay then."

The bell rang to let us know to go to our first class. I headed out and grabbed my stuff and waited patiently for Gappy and Nick to do the same.

I was still unable to find my voice which was surprising since I should really be screaming right about now. In HPE this teacher, Mr. Bennett, was going on about something to do with nutrition and how it would affect us if we didn't keep the nurtients up to the proper average.

Nick sat with us making Jill glare at me, she didn't even give a second glance at Gappy even though it was her doing. Nick and Gappy spoke throughout the class and I popped up in the conversation from time to time.

As soon as the bell rang we got up and walked out side and Gappy and Nick were still in a conversation.

"Are you going to have a party?" Gappy asked.

"Why would I have a party?" Nick countered frowning slightly.

Gappy shrugged "I don't. It would be cool if you had a party though and invited most of everyone in our grade."

"Oh, wow, a party," A familar female voice dais sarcastically from behind "Parties are great if you're a child, Gappy.

Gappy stopped and turned around. "No body was talking to you, slut."

I was stunned at how Gappy was like today.

"Slut? SLUT?" She asked in a considerably loud voice. "I am no slut, you bitch."

"Oh, why thank you for calling me such a nice name." Gappy said.

"What? No," Jill said frowning "I was insulting you."

Gappy shrugged "Well, it didn't work very well then."

Jill made a noise then looked at Nick. "Nick! I have to tell you everything about this school and how those two or at least one of them isn't like as well as I am."

"I'm not as well like as you because I'm not a slut." Gappy called out. "And you're not allowed to call him Nick yet because you don't know him properly."

"Gaybreelle," a teachers voice appeared behind us and had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-oh" Gappy said.

"You shouldn't use words like 'slut' especially if they are important people around here." She continued.

"How do you know it was even me?" Gappy countered turning to face Ms. Shadbolt.

"I don't care who said the word." She said "I'll just assume you."

"Fine then Ms. Bitch I said the word slut." Gappy said sarcastically "Oh no I said it again."

Ms. Shadbolt's face was going red. "That's it both of you Friday afternoon detention." she fumed.

She turned away and walked off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you a Friday anfternoon detention." Gappy quickly apologised.

I laughed "It's okay, that was pretty amusing."

"But I think your mum will kill me." Gappy said "I think _my_ mum will kill me."

"Oh, well." I replied and continued on the pathway back to our classroom in A block. "I just hope Nick's okay and not being tortured by Jill."

"Yeah," Gappy said then smiled "He's cool."

"Really?" I said in mocked surprise "I thought you hated celebrities."

Gappy shrugged again "It's probably the fact no body knows them very well and already fallen in love with one."

She looked at me accusingly. "Me? What about you and William Beckett?"

She flushed slightly "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They should've finished their tour by the end of break, I thought, but apparently they are still on their tour.

Gappy looked at me concerned filled her eyes "Don't worry, they'll be back. He probably has the same subject as you next period anyway. Um, although Jill is in your class next period isn't she?"

I nodded slowly.

"Hmm... that doesn't help." she said "Um, maybe he'll sit next to you, all you have to do is talk."

"But I can't talk to him." I replied strianing my voice "I lose it instead."

"Pretend you're talking to me or something." She suggested. "I don't know just do something that you know that would help you be able to talk to him."

The bell rang again and we all went our different ways after getting our books. As Gappy thought he was in my class this period. He came running towards me quickly looking like he was trying to get away from Jill all break.

"Glad, you're here." He said when he reached me, "I am not spending a whole period with Jill."

"Okay," I said "I sit with Nikki."

"Woah, yeah?" Nikki said turning around to see who had just called her name. "Oh, hey your the american exchange person yeah?"

Nick nodded.

"Hi, I'm Nikki nice to meet you." Nikki said smiling holding out her hand.

Nick took it, hesitantly and smiled back "Nick."

After a moment Jill walked to where we were standing. She looked at me up and down and then at Nikki then back to Nick.

"Hey, Nick come sit with me," She said almost ordering and practically dragging him away.

"Um, no thanks I'd rather just sit with Ashlee and her friend," He replied throwing an arm over my shoulder.

Jill huffed and walked back.

Mr. Jenkins finally came and opened the classroom walking in first. "Sorry, I'm late." He said.

Me and Nikki took our usual seats at the back with Nick. I sat in the middle. Mr. Jenkins was explaining what experiment we were doing this lesson before he said we could do anything.

"Okay, everyone understand?" He said looking around seeing if there was any hands up about a question "Okay then everyone go to a side bench and do this experiment."

I dordled to the side bench that Nick picked out as Nikki went to get our utensils. Jill came running to our table with her little posse.

She smiled at me like usual the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry, no room."

I walked to the bench then pulled Nick away from the evil grips of that person. "Come on Nick there's no room left at that table."

Jill glowered at me. I smiled as I dragged Nick away.

"So much for that working." someone in her group mumbled.

Nick, Nikki and I worked our experiment at the bench opposite to the one Jill had just taken over. We set up our experiments just like Mr. Jenkins told us while Jill and her group were having trouble. It was actually funny watching her try to get Nick.

Nick stopped what he was doing and pulled out his phone. Apparently he got a text. He laughed slightly and sent something back.

"Who are you texting?" I asked quietly.

"Um, my brother." He answered.

"Oh that's right your brother comes to this school too doesn't he . . . well, they?" I corrected myself at the end of my sentence.

"Yeah," he said absent-mindedly looking at the text he got. "Joe says he likes the party idea."

"You do realise she was kidding," I said, "You don't have to have a party because of what Gappy said."

He shrugged "Why not? A party sounds good."

"Are you sure you want a party?" Nikki asked "As fun as it sounds you are new here and you don't know very many people."

"Parties can be useful at getting to know some people." Nick said.

"Okay, have fun with that then," Nikki said and got back to the experiment.

There was a scream in the room and everyone stopped and looked at where it came from. Mr. Jenkins walked over to Jill's group and asked what was going on.

The reason for the scream was because they over heated the chemical and it started to bubble and eventually go over the top of the test tube. I rolled my eyes and went back to work. I'm glad Nikki is doing the heating up of the chemical and not over there in that group.

Nick took the temperature of the test tube as it just started to bubble and wrote the temperature down in the table in his exercise book. He did that for the next five minutes like it told us in the book.

My group finished first and were allowed to leave jsut before the bell.

Gappy came running down the path and jumped down the flight of stairs. I looked at her strangely.

She held up her index finger while she caught her breath. She stood up properly "I'm running from the councillor. Mum said I needed to go see them today and so I'm running. My mum is here now looking for me because I missed the appointment."

I laughed and walked to my bag to put my books in. "Why do you have to see a councillor?"

"Um," She sratched her head "I. . . um . . . Oh God, I honestly don't know. Oh well, I feel sorry for any guidence councillor that has me as a client."

"Hey," I said to Nick, "Tell her what you told me in sceince."

"Yeah," he said hesitating a lot "my brother thinks the party idea was a good idea."

"I was kidding but that is awesome," Gappy replied "When is the party going to be?"

"Next weekend," Nick said.

"Sweet," Gappy was grinning like she knew something we didn't.

"What's making you grin so much?" I asked grabbing my lunch fro my bag and walked to where we normally sat.

"Mum's getting me all of The Academy Is... CD's for my birthday." She answered. "Oh, and also Panic's CD's. I can't wait."

"Cool," I said.

I sat on the lunch table and ate my food. Nick sat next to me.

"So, you like The Academy is...?" Nick asked.

Gappy nodded her head quickly.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"Um, August 26," she replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, if I'm going to be your friend I should know shouldn't I?" he countered.

"Well, that's okay . . . I guess." She said slowly.

He pulled out his phone and was texting again. "So it's coming up soon. So is Joe's." He looked at the today's date and pocketted his phone. "Today is the 10th of August. Joe's birthday is in five days and yours is in sixteen days. A party is sounding better and better."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of that day was the same and the rest of that week was pretty much the same as well. Saturday Gappy and I were invited over to celebrate Joe's birthday. We meet the rest of Nick's family there.

Kevin was the eldest out of the four. Then Joe then Nick and then Frankie or also known as the Bonus Jonas. Denise, their mum and Paul, their dad, were both pretty cool. They were proud of their sons to get that far in a world like this.

Gappy and I wished Joe a happy birthday and Gappy continued to talk to him. We got given a peice of cake andd told to talk to anyone of them. It was really odd but cool.

"So, Gappy, that's an unusal name," Denise said.

"Oh, no that's my nickname," Gappy replied laughing slightly "My name is Gaybreelle. My family doesn't like the name Gabby and my initials spell G.A.P so Gappy was easy to come up with."

"That makes more sense." Denise said.

"Ashlee," Nick called me and gestured me to go towards him.

I walked over to him.

"Okay, you have to keep this a secret," Nick started "I assumed that Gappy likes William Beckett for The Academy is... right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I pulled a few strings and," Nick made a dramatic pause "I got him to do some study over here but it came with a few strings attached. One, I can't tell her he's coming over. Two, he won't be here until her birthday. And three, he's bringing the rest of his band along."

"No way," I said "And he's coming to study at our school?"

"Yup," Nick replied grinning. "Aren't I an awesome friend?"

"She's going to be ecstatic then," I said "What about the rest of the band?"

"Um, I don't know I think they might be as well." Nick answered.

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Um, I-" Nick was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

We turned to see who had just came through the door. I could not believe it. She walked tall and straight towards us.

"Hey, Miley," Nick said, avoiding her eyes actually avoiding to look at her.

"Hey," She returned cheery as ever.

"I thought you were on tour." Nick said, this time looking at her.

"Oh, I am," Miley smiled "But I couldn't just stop here and not say happy birthday to Joe."

Yes you could, I thought to myself. I crossed my arms.

"Oh, Hey," Miley finally noticed me standing between them. "I'm Miley."

"I'm Ashlee." I replied.

Gappy recovered from her shock and some other emotion and walked over. She stood next to me slipping on a smiley face that didn't reach her eyes. Miley looked at her up and down.

"Joe's not over here," Gappy said and then point in the direction he was in "He's over there. I'll take you to him if you can't see him."

Miley smiled, "No. It's okay I'll go to him myself."

Miley walked away and gave one glance back. She gave Joe a happy birthday and a hug and then was asked to stay be his mother.

"Did I help?" Gappy asked hopefully.

"Yes, and no." Nick answered. "Thanks for trying though. She'll probably end up being here until you pair go home."

"Okay, well, you two go on with your conversation," Gappy said smiling and wandered off to Joe.

"So, what were yo saying?" I asked turning back around to him.

"Oh, um, nothing" Nick answered. "How about we go back with the rest of the group."

"Sure," I said even though I wanted to know what he was going to say.

We trailed back to the group and I listened to each conversation that was going on at one time. Miley was trying to talk to Joe but decided it was easier just to give up on that because him and Gappy kept talking about all sorts of different video games I have never heard, recommending different video games and movies. I don't know how movies entangled their way into the conversation but I didn't really care.

Miley walked over here to where Nick and I were standing having a conversation about funny stories that happened in our life. I saw Gappy roll her eyes when she saw Miley making her way over to me and Nick. Got to be happy to have a friend that will say anything and not feel regret.

Kevin walked out of the house and drifted his way into our conversation. "You know, Nick falls really hard?"

I looked at Kevin in confusion and then straight to Gappy who was trying not to laugh since it did sound sort of sus and her mind is really. . . disturbing in a way. It didn't work. She ended up laughing and getting weird looks from their family plus Miley.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment of her fit, "Go on with your conversations."

"Yeah, um anyway," Kevin started again "Nick falls for someone really hard and then he gets turned down."

That there just earned Kevin a punch in the arm "Dude, shut up."

"Sorry," he said raising his hands "It's the truth."

"It's okay," I said "I do the same thing."

"Yep, she sure does," Gappy swung into the conversation. She put an arm on my shoulder. "I know because I've seen it many a times."

"Are you high?" I asked Gappy giving her a sidelong look.

"Maybe," She answered then laughed "No, I'm not high." she muttered the rest of her sentence.

Gappy grabbed her mobile out of her pocket. "Oh, crap, we have to leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's like five o'clock and we had to be somewhere else tonight remember." She answered "At that place doing that thing."

I looked at her. "Yeah, lets go and I'll pretend that I remember. See ya at school on Monday, Nick. Bye everyone."

"Bye, peoples." Gappy said dragging me out of the house and down on the street.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking at her.

Gappy shrugged "No where. I just wanted to get out."


End file.
